The thermodynamics and kinetics of the gelation of sickle cell hemoglobin are being investigated in order to develop an inhibitor of the reaction that could be used as a therapeutic agent. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hofrichter, J., Ross, P.D. and Eaton, W. A.: Supersaturation in sickle cell hemoglobin solutions. Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 73: 3035-3039, 1976. Hofrichter, J., Ross, P.D. and Eaton, W. A.: A physical description of hemoglobin S gelation. In Hercules, J. I., Cottam, G. L., Waterman, M. R. and Schecter, A. N. (Eds.): Proceedings of the Symposium on Molecular and Cellular Aspects of Sickle Cell Disease. DHEW Publication No. (NIH) 76-1007, 1976, pp. 185-223.